Moments of Their Lives
by Scarlettarose
Summary: Revised: Collections of various lengthened one-shots, dealing with their own problems and struggles, love and romance, high school drama and danger, and most importantly cutting loose and having fun with the five people they can count on the most. {Mature language and themes in future chapters} {Heavily centered Ulrich/Yumi and occasional Jeremie/Aelita} (11) Date -U/Y (12) Drawing
1. Paper

**Title:** _Moments of Their Lives_

 **Summary:** _Contains one-shots centered around the five warriors. It's differnet moments of their lives throughout high school, dealing with their own problems or having fun. May contain strong language later one. 30 day challenge prompts._

 **Author's note:** _This is something I've always wanted to do and never tried it. I have writer's block on everything else, so I am giving this a try now._

 _Not every one-shot will be long or short. It just depends on the prompt I pick. If you do want a continuation of a one-shot or see a possible story out of one and want me to write it, please let me know and I will do it!_

 **Prompt:** _Paper_

 **Pairing:** _Ulrich/Yumi_

* * *

". . . and that is what was happening in the 1830's," Jeremie says as he hands the history source back to Ulrich. "It's easy."

"Easy," Ulrich repeats, grumbling and staring down at the words on the paper.

"Just sum up what I told you, then pick a few quotes that support your thoughts for your paper."

"You can do it," Aelita says, encouraging the brunette before she starts to work out another math problem in her pink notebook.

"How about a break first?" Yumi suggests, looking at Ulrich sitting beside her. She gathers her chemistry notes and puts them away in her folder before closing it.

"But –" Ulrich starts to protests.

"That's a good idea." Aelita smiles, closing her math book and resting her open notebook on top of it.

"Some fresh air will do you good," the ebon-haired girl promises, standing up.

Ulrich looks at Yumi and their friends, then let's out a sigh, not wanting to stop working though he badly wants a break. "Oh, all right." He gets up from the floor, happy to get away from history and other subjects for a while.

"Meet back here in an hour?" Yumi asks Jérémie and Aelita. She knows an hour is almost pushing it, seeing it's almost six in the evening but they all could use a break to relax their brains before jumping back into the books. The week before spring break is always the hardest, and it was taking a toll on Ulrich the most.

Jeremie smiles. "Sounds good."

"Great. Come on," Yumi says, tugging Ulrich's arm, leading him out of Jeremie's room. The door shuts behind them, and they begin to walk down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" Ulrich asks a few moments after passing a few students in the quiet hallway.

"To the woods," she tells him.

He hears a hint of a smile in her voice. _Their spot_ , he thinks to himself and smiles.

They make a left turn down the hall, which leads them to an exit. The cool wind greets them as Ulrich opens the door for Yumi, allowing her to go first with him following behind her. A few students are gathered by the vending machines while others are talking on the benches with a book in their laps. Jim's voice is faintly echoing through the area as he coaches the track-and-field team.

After passing a few small buildings, they finally reach the woods. They pass a bit of the forest before they reach their destination, seeing their large tree that offers shade and privacy no matter the season. The huge tree was their second go-to-meet-up place when they needed an escape from the world or from their families.

They take a seat in the middle of it and lean back against the thick bark. Ulrich closes his eyes and rests his head against the tree, letting out a quiet sigh, trying to relax. He feels Yumi shift next to him, then feels her head resting on his shoulder. He tries not to make anything of it. It's not something new she's doing but lately lines of friendship have been changing.

As the wind blows lightly, he can smell the pomegranate scent of her shampoo and conditioner and the smallest hint of perfume, intoxicating his senses. "This is a good idea," he tells her as he decides to rest his head on top of hers, feeling the silkiness of her ebon hair against his cheek. He closes his green eyes, getting lost in the moment with her, when he doesn't feel her protest of his action.

"It is," she says, tucking her left hand between his upper arm and chest to keep her fingers warm from the cool breeze.

He tries not to think about that either. _The wind is cool, but it is nice out_ , he reasons with himself, trying to refuse the urge to give her his light jacket.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks him quietly.

"You –" he stops himself, hating that she's the first word out his mouth and that his brain's betrayed him. "Us," he says too quickly, a light blush starting to form on his cheeks and ears. "School." He sighs heavily, lifting his head off her own.

"It'll be okay," she says a few seconds later, trying to not think about what he just said to her, knowing he didn't want to admit that to her and knowing what's really on his mind at the moment.

"How do you know?" His voice raises in frustration. He lets out another sigh, the weight of the world heavy on his shoulders because of his father with his demands and threats harsher than ever.

"I just know," she says, trying to reassure him and his thoughts, knowing all he's going through. She takes his left hand in hers and gives his hand a gentle squeeze. "I know you can make it because I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Yumi," he says, a small smile forming on his lips, giving him another reason why he's in love with her.

"Are you ready to head back?"

"Yeah. It's now or never, right?" He tries to joke but fails, and feels her hand give him another comforting squeeze. He taikes a deep breath and lets it out, then gets up and holds out his hand, offering it to her to help her up. "Let's go. I've got a history paper to write."


	2. Dice

**Author's note:** _I've had a bad day today and tonight. I tried to make this fun, having the group together and enjoying each other's company. I'm sorry if it seems to drag. I didn't really know where to end it. I might have gotten a bit carried away but it's fun trying to imagine them playing Monopoly._

 _ **Prompt:** Dice_

* * *

"Eeep!" Aelita squeals as she moves her thimble token four places, landing on Boardwalk.

"Incredible! Are you buying it?" Jeremie asks her, being the banker for the evening.

"Of course!" Aelita smiles cheerfully, handing Jeremie the four hundred dollars of play money for her newly purchased property.

"No way!" Odd exclaims, knocking over the bowl of popcorn beside him, ignoring the few grumbles heard from Jeremie. "Seriously? I've been trying to get that all night!"

"Great," Ulrich mutters, watching the exchange, knowing in a matter of minutes he'll likely be bankrupt.

"Nice, Aelita," Yumi says, grinning as she takes a sip from her soda can. She looks at the different properties she owns, debating which ones to trade the pinkette for Boardwalk.

"When can we trade?" Aelita asks almost anxiously, being it her first time to own an expensive property, knowing if planned right, then she could end up winning the game.

"After all the properties are sold," Ulrich grumbles. He picks up the dice and rolls an eight.

"Or now," Yumi says, organizing her money. Both girls stare at each other from across the board. From here on out its war, they both decide.

The brunette moves his hat token, passing Go and landing on Reading Railroad, which he owns, and collects his money from Jeremie.

Three rounds later Odd moves his dog token to St. Charles Place. "Let's get this party started," he says, giving Jeremie the amount of money and taking the card.

"There's one property left," Jeremie tells them before eating a chip. "Atlantic Avenue. You can keep taking turns to see who gets it, or we can have an auction, leaving the highest bidder winning the property."

"If we're auctioning, then I'm out," Ulrich says. He reaches for the M&M bowl, taking a handful and starts to chew them, watching as his friends count their money.

"Me too." Yumi says, leaving the words I don't have the other two properties unsaid. She reaches for a new bag of potato chips and opens it, snacking on a few chips.

"Can we receive loans?" Odd asks after counting a large amount of money, trying to keep a straight face as he feels himself on the brink of laughter.

"No, Odd," Jeremie says seriously.

"I don't think you'd qualify," Ulrich says before popping another M&M in his mouth.

"Hahaha, very funny." The room is silent as Odd thinks about what to bid. "Three hundred."

"Three hundred twenty-five," Aelita says quickly.

"Three hundred forty."

"Three hundred fifty."

"Three hundred fifty-five."

Aelita glances at her own properties. She almost has four monopolies, including Boardwalk. "It's yours," she decides, giving Odd a smile.

"Woohoo!" Odd cheers as he takes the Atlantic Avenue card from Jeremie, then he counts out his money and gives the amount to Einstein.

"Let the trading begin. Fifteen minutes and then we're continuing," the genius says, adjusting his glasses. "You can still trade cards on your turn if need be."

"So . . ." Yumi begins, looking down at her properties before looking back at the pinkette. "Aelita, what can I give you for Boardwalk?"

"I don't know, Yumi," Aelita says thoughtfully. "What can I give you for Park Place?" She grins. "I know you need North Carolina Avenue and Pennsylvania Avenue."

"Or I could give you Illinois Avenue and St. James Place with a few hundred dollars on the side."

"How much?"

"Two hundred?" Yumi grimaces and bites her lip, knowing her friend might not like that offer.

"I'll buy St. James Place from you," Ulrich interrupts. "Whatever you want for it." He has a feeling he'll regret that.

"Two hundred forty?" she asks.

"Sure."

"Done," he says.

"Done," she repeats with a smile on her face.

"Yumi," Aelita sighs. Her sixth possible monopoly is gone. "What if I include Indiana Avenue and the B&O Railroad?" she asks, deciding that both cards are useless to her.

"Plus, no charge every other round when I land on Park Place or Board Walk?"

"Deal." Aelita gathers the four promised cards and hands them to Yumi, then takes Park Place from her.

"Ulrich, I'll trade you New York Avenue for Virginia Avenue," Odd offers, hoping the brunette won't ask for money.

Ulrich looks at his cards, knowing the one Odd wants to trade with will give him a monopoly. "Deal," he says as they trade their cards, earning them both a monopoly in the process.

The brunette looks at Yumi, wanting to ask if she'd give up her two railroads for Pacific Avenue when Jeremie speaks. "Five more minutes and then we're moving along. I'm also down on fifties so if anyone wants to make an exchange now is the time."

The four friends around the board continue on, trying to bargain and make deals. _It_ _was going to be a long night_ , Jeremie sighed to himself, rubbing his temples.


	3. Liquorish

**Author's note:** _This is a short one. My day hasn't gone as planned and it's still been pretty bad._

 **Note:** _This is group centered if you squint there are tiny hints of Ulrich/Yumi and_ Jeremie _/Aelita._

 **Prompt:** _Liquorish_

* * *

"Hey guys," Yumi greets her friends as she takes the seat between Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey, Yumi," Aelita returns, smiling at her friend. "How'd —"

"This stuff is amazing," Odd says as he unwraps his thirteenth candy wrapper, then pops the black coated candy in his mouth. The quick action couldn't hide his black stained teeth.

"Ugh! How can you stand that stuff?" Yumi asks, not hiding her disgust. Her nose crinkles at the scent of the black liquorish.

"It's not that bad," Aelita offers.

"It's disgusting. Our dorm room smells like liquorish," Ulrich says before taking another bite of the cafeteria spaghetti.

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff," the genius says, glancing up from his computer for a moment.

"It's the best! You should try it." Odd fishes out a piece from his back pocket, then hands it to Jeremie.

"No thanks, Odd." Jeremie adjusts his glasses. "Candy is bad for your teeth."

"Aww, you guys aren't fun," Odd grumbles, unwrapping the piece of liquorish he was going to give his friend, then chews it.

"We're plenty of fun," Aelita says. She frowns though she knows her friend is teasing.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde manages to say with a mouthful of candy.

"I'll catch you guys later," Yumi says after finishing her drink. "I want to get to class early to ask about a paper due next week."

"Okay, Yumi," the pinkette says, seeing her friend get up from the table.

"Uh, Yumi?" Ulrich says hesitantly. He feels a blush creeping up on his face.

"Yeah?" the ebon-haired girl asks, eyeing him curiously.

"Are we still meeting up later?" The brunette feels his face turning redder, feeling like an idiot, knowing the words didn't come out right.

"I, uh, yeah," she says, her face turning slightly pink as well.

"Okay."

"Great. I'll see you later." Yumi picks up her tray and leaves.

The table is quiet. "So . . ." Odd trails off, scooting over a seat next to Ulrich. "When are you going to finally ask her out?"

"I don't know." He stirs his food.

"I know she'll say yes," Aelita says, trying to reassure him.

"I'll ask her for you," Odd offers, earning him a deathly glare.

"No. I'll do it." Ulrich looks over his shoulder, looking for Yumi. He sees her by the exit. With William. The brunette turns back to his food, gripping his fork tightly. "Soon."


	4. Constellations

**Reply to guest review:** _Star, thank you so much for leaving a comment. I can't express to you enough how happy it makes me feel that you like this. I was beginning to think none of these were great. Again, thank you for commenting. I hope to hear from you again!_

 **Author's note:** _I said I wouldn't be able to update, but I got a little inspired. Plus I still need happiness. My next update won't be until Friday, which means four upcoming chapters. This is another short one-shot. (Ulrich/Yumi centered) Spring break is here for our warriors._

 **Series:** _Spring Break 1/7_

 **Pairing:** _Ulrich/Yumi_

 **Prompt:** _Constellations_

* * *

"It's so peaceful out here," she says quietly, breaking the long silence that's settled over them. It's been over an hour since they met up in the forest to escape, laying down in the grass and starring up into the night sky.

"It is," he agrees, his fingers lightly brushing against hers.

She turns her head to the side, looking at him. "Do you know any of the constellations?"

His brown eyes meets hers. "No, not really." He looks back up to the stars. "The Little Dipper is somewhere out there," he says after a moment.

"Probably hiding somewhere above the trees." She laughs. "I don't think we're in the right season to see them. Taurus."

"Right," he laughs. "Orion."

"Gemini," she says, and suddenly naming constellations becomes a game.

"Aries."

"Pisces."

"Draco."

"Virgo."

"Scorpius."

"Umm," she thinks, trying to recall other constellations she briefly leaned last year. "The Big Dipper."

"That's too easy."

"But it's a constellation."

"That it is," he smiles, then turns onto his side. "When I get back there's something I want to tell you."

She rolls over and faces him. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me now incase you change your mind later?" she teases. She can only hope he'll keep his word.

"I'm sure," he promises, reaching for her hand, locking their fingers together without a second thought.

"I'm going to miss you," she admits, feeling her face start to blush.

"Me too. It's only a week." Only a lot can happen in a week. Not being there when they need him on Lyoko. Not being there to cheer her up. Not being there to spend the whole week with her. Her voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Saturday is when you'll be back?"

"Yeah," he sighs, wishing he'd be back sooner. Wishing he could stay like this with her forever. "When do you need to be back home?"

"Soon. But not yet." She lays on her back again, and he does the same. "I just want to stay here a little longer," she says, smiling.

They lay there, gazing at the stars together, letting the silence do the talking for them. Both know what's on the other's mind and wishes it was next Saturday already.


	5. Cleaning

**Reply to guest review:** _Star, thank you for commenting again! You wanted Jerlita, so here it is. I hope you enjoy this one!_

 **Author's note:** _I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. I'm glad to know some of you out there like these so far. :)_

 **Story note:** _This one-shot is a slight continuation of the previous chapter. It mentions spring break, and this one is during spring break for some reason spring break is still on my mind even though it was over for me two weeks ago._

 **Series:** _Spring Break 2/7_

 **Pairing:** _Jeremie/Aelita_

 **Prompt** _: Cleaning_

* * *

He had the option to go home during the week long break. To go visit his family he hasn't seen since last summer. To get away from it all.

Instead he's here in his dorm room with her, checking things on Lyoko while she reads a magazine, seeing what new pop group has been discovered. They're supposed to be cleaning their rooms after listening to Jim's spring cleaning speech, which was three hours ago in the cafeteria.

She wonders why he declined. If her parents were alive, then she would want to spend time with them during spring break even though she would see them on a daily bases, so she thinks, while also spending time with her friends. If he was worried about Lyoko, then she'd have to reassure him that it would be okay. Odd, Yumi, and herself could handle things while he was away. They all went through it before. It was difficult, but they managed.

"Jeremie," she says, laying the magazine on her lap.

"Something wrong, Aelita?" he asks as he swivels his chair to the left, seeing her sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed.

"No." She smiles reassuringly. "I just thought maybe we should start cleaning soon." Her bright green eyes glance around his room, which is almost always organized and clean, looking around for something to do to keep her mind from pondering a question. "We know how Jim can be," she says, meeting his gaze again.

"You can go if you need to," he says. "I don't want to keep you from anything. I just need to straighten mine up a bit." The blonde smiles, eyeing a few books stacked on their sides on his bookshelf.

"I want to be here." She smiles, a light blush tinting her cheeks at her words. Their eyes meet, and her blush darkens. She looks down at her magazine, then glances back at him.

His computer beeps once, making him swivel his chair back around, earning his full attention again. She's almost grateful for the distraction.

"Jeremie," the pinkette says again after few minutes pass.

"Yes, Aelita," he says, not turning around this time as he presses a few keys on his keyboard but lets her know he's got her attention.

"Why didn't you want to spend time with your family?" she asks, knowing his parents aren't anything like Ulrich's or Odd's.

He finishes typing up a code, then turns back to face her, thinking about what to say and wanting to tell the truth. "I-uh-I wanted to spend time with you," he admits after a moment, his face turning bright red.

"Oh," she says, a little surprised and unsure of what to say. "I'm glad. I want to, too." Her green eyes sees him smiling and almost looking shy or nervous, making her smile too. She still doesn't understand what exactly this all means yet, but she thinks she's starting to.


	6. Phone call

**Reply to guest review:** _Thank you for the complement, Star. You're awesome as well. Your comments helps keep me inspired to write more. I admit that I'm finding it a bit hard to think up some more prompts, but I guess that is part of the challenge. I'm so glad you're liking these!_

 **Author's note:** _Today and tomorrow I'll be caught up. It's just been a really rough week. I should be posting these fairly quickly after this. Please do let me know what you all think of these, and please prompt me or ask for whatever if you so wish._

 **Note:** _Italics is the other person on the phone. I saw it done in a fic before, and I liked the idea. And also thoughts, but I think you can tell the difference between the two._

 **Series:** _Spring Break 3/7_

 **Prompt:** _Phone call_

 **Pairing:** _Ulrich/Yumi, hint of_ _Jeremie_ _/Aelita_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Aelita asks, looking up from her book, when she hears Yumi sigh for the seventh time.

Her brown eyes look up, seeing Aelita's look of concern. Yumi gives her a small smile, then she frowns. "It's nothing," she says, looking down at her notebook.

 _It's been quiet_ , the pinkette thinks quietly to herself, watching her friend. Ulrich hadn't been in touch since Monday evening, and Odd was spending all his free time with his latest crush. Lyoko's been quiet, which she liked. They all needed a break from fighting evil, but she knew her friend needed something to do to keep her mind off a certain boy, if that was even possible.

"We're meeting Odd at the café tonight." Aelita frowns when she doesn't say anything. "Do you want to come with us?" she continues. "Yumi?"

"Hmm?" The ebon-haired girl looks up again, seeing her friend frowning at her. "I'm sorry," she says while trying to think what Aelita asked.

"Do you want to eat dinner with us tonight?" she asks again, though she leaves out the minor details. It'd be good to get her away from campus and to keep her from moping for a while.

"Sure," Yumi says. "When?"

"Seven."

"Okay." She goes back to reading her notes, then her cellphone rings. Her heart starts to race, and she feels nervous as she answers her phone. "Ulrich?" She sits up straighter on the pink comforter.

 _"Hey, Yumi,_ " he says. _"I'm sorry it's been a few days since I last called. I–"_

"No, it's okay. I understand," she interrupts. Her face is turning pink.

"I'm going to go see Jeremie," Aelita whispers, grinning at Yumi, as she gets up from her side of the bed.

Yumi nods, waving a goodbye to the pinkette and mouthing 'see you later' as she listens closely. "How are you?" she asks as she watches Aelita leave.

 _"I'm okay."_ He pauses. _"Things could be better. It makes me wish school started back up sooner."_

She hears him sigh. "I know what you mean," she says, frowning. "My father has the whole week off from work, and I don't think it's helped anything at all."

 _"I'm sorry."_

"It's okay."

 _"How is everyone?"_ he asks, breaking the silence that's settled between them.

"They're good." She smiles. "Odd's still spending most of his time with his new girlfriend; we hardly see him. And Aelita left to see Jeremie a little bit ago."

 _"That's good."_

"Yeah," she agrees. _It makes me miss you,_ she thinks to herself as another blush warms her face. "Has anything–"

 _"Hold on a second,"_ he tells her. She hears him cover the speaker of his cellphone and hears the muffled voices in the background.

He's back a few moments later. _"Sorry about that."_

"Do you have to go?" She looks at the clock on the dresser, seeing it's half past six.

 _"In a couple of minutes,"_ he says, and she can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"That's fine. I actually have to go here soon as well."

 _"Anything special?"_ He sounds a little hopeful.

"Not really. Just dinner at the café."

 _"It's the best."_

She smiles. "It is."

 _"I wish we could spar."_

"So that we can settle the score and declare me the winner?" She smirks.

 _"Yeah, right. No,"_ he laughs. _"Just for fun. There isn't a lot of it here."_

"I wish I could make it easier somehow," she says quietly, getting the answer to the question she was going to ask before the interruption.

 _"You already are."_

She feels her face starting to warm again.

 _"I might be able to call you later tonight...that is if you're okay with it."_ He mumbles something to himself, making her smile and her blush to deepen.

"I would like that."

 _"I can't promise it."_

"I know." _It's the thought that matters,_ she wants to say. "I'll talk to you later," she says.

 _"I miss you, Yumi,"_ he tells her after a minute goes by.

"I miss you, too," she says, surprising herself.

 _"I'll talk to you soon."_ The line goes dead before she can say anything, but she's okay with it. Her body is warm all over, and she's happy for the first time in a few days.


	7. Breakup

**Author's note:** _Thank you to those who have commented, favorited, and followed this little series. It's little things like seeing alerts in my email the that keep me inspired. Also, this might be out of character. I'm also sorry if this isn't so great. This weekend I might go back and edit it._

 **Series:** _Spring Break 4/7_

 **Pairing:** _Friendship centered:_ _Odd and Yumi_

 **Prompt:** _Breakup_

* * *

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the soft green grass next to the blonde.

"Hi," he replied as he threw a stick for his dog to fetch.

His voice sounded sad, she noticed. Her brown eyes watched him interact with Kiwi, who came running back with the stick between his teeth. He gave his dog a pat, then threw the stick again. She could tell her friend wasn't really in the mood to do anything.

Her ebon hair blew in the cool breeze, and the setting sun was still warm around them. "It's a nice day," she said, breaking the silence and trying to get her friend to talk.

He sighed. "It is." Kiwi nuzzled his arm, wanting attention as well as trying to comfort his owner.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Well, you know I'm here for you when you want to," she said, knowing her friend would prefer Ulrich instead or even Jeremie at times. Still, no matter what, she would always be there for her friends.

"Thanks, Yumi." There was a hint of a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Anytime." She smiled. "Dinner should be served soon."

"I'm not hungry." It was half a lie, and he knew she sensed it.

She faked a gasp, her hand covering her heart. "What?"

It made him laugh, but then he got quiet. "It's just that Lorraine and I broke up today. She told me that she never wanted to see me again. That things weren't working out." He let out a sigh as he scratched Kiwi's belly. "I tried to make sure I did the right thing. I thought it was really going well, you know? I guess it's a good thing she goes to a different school."

"Oh, Odd. I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say. She never really understood why breakups were so harsh and mean and upsetting than it needed to be.

"It's okay." As he reached for the stick Kiwi perked up immediately. The small dog bit it and attempted to play tug-of-war, but Odd let his end go and let Kiwi have it. He looked at Yumi. "I guess, thinking on it now, it didn't really feel right being with her."

"That makes sense. I kind of know the feeling."

"When you're hanging out with William?"

She glared at him. "No." She sighed, unsure of herself. "Maybe. I don't know, and it doesn't matter. We're not talking about me." Yumi brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Whatever happened to Sam?" she asked, not knowing what exactly caused them to breakup or when it happened either.

"She . . . I don't know." He sighed again. "I thought we were great. No. We were better than great," he said, feeling his ears start to burn. "But Sam never returned my calls or anything. I just assumed it was her way telling me it was over."

"Have you ever thought about trying to get back in touch with her? I know you really liked her a lot." She tucked a stray lock of ebon hair behind her ear.

"I do. Did," he quickly corrected himself.

"Maybe you should try talking to her again. I'm sure she'll understand, and if she isn't ready to start a new relationship with you, then maybe you should wait for her."

Odd smirked, knowing part of the advice his friend was giving him sounded much like the advice he gave her at times. "Like the way you and Ulrich dance around each other?" He couldn't help but tease her, seeing her face turn pink, which made him feel a little better. It earned him another glare only this time twice as worse. "Okay, okay. I know what you mean."

"It's up to you. I know my advice isn't the best —" she started, but Odd interrupted her.

"No, don't think that," he said, knowing what she was getting at. "I'm glad it's you." He smiled at her. "You've helped make me feel better."

She returned the smile. "I'm glad." Yumi fished out her cellphone from her back pocket and looked at the time. "What about some ice cream?"

"That sounds great."

They both made their way back to the school grounds to return Kiwi, then grabbed Jeremie and Aelita before going out for ice cream.


	8. Welcoming

**Author's note:** _I know I'm mentioning spring break a lot. There's only one more chapter planned on spring break. It'll only mention like the first day back after break. After that everything else will be different. And prompt me if you wish :)_

 **Series:** _Spring Break 5/7_

 **Pairing:** _Ulrich/Yumi_

 **Prompt:** _Welcoming_

* * *

It's a quarter to four in the afternoon when he's finally back from Germany. He's worn out and tired and stressed, but he's happy that he's back home.

He makes his way to Jeremie's room, knowing that's where everyone is waiting for him, and he doesn't have to knock on the door. It's their swivel friend that opens the door.

"Welcome back, buddy," Odd says, smiling widely, and he's sure that the whole dormitory heard it.

"It's good to be back," he replies, shutting the door behind him.

"We've missed you," the pinkette tells him as he sits down on the bed next her.

"It hasn't really been the same without you here," Jeremie says, and he means it, keeping Lyoko out of the picture.

"I've missed all of you, too." And it's true. It was hell in Germany, but he doesn't want to tell them that. His green eyes finds Yumi, sitting on the floor cross-legged, watching him.

"How was your trip?" she asks though she knows more than half of everything that's gone on.

"It was good." He almost sounds convincing, or so he thinks.

"Anything exciting happen?" Aelita asks, smiling cheerfully.

"Not really." Ulrich sees her frown slightly. "Well . . ." He pauses for a second, not sure if he should mention it or not, knowing one of his friends would make fun of him time and time again. "My father tried to teach me how to golf."

Odd bursts into laughter, ignoring the scowl on the brunette's face. He's hit in the arm by Yumi's elbow, which shuts him up eventually. "Sorry," he says, trying to hide his laughter.

Ulrich's scowl softens a little, but he's still upset by his friend. "Nothing really happened. Did a lot of chores and studying. Or tried to." He sighs. "It wasn't much of a vacation." Before anyone can say anything, he asks, "How has Lyoko been?"

Immediately Odd starts to talk, rambling on about Xana and the creatures they've fought over the week. "I'm pretty sure I beat your record, by the way," Odd says, smiling proudly at the pure shock on Ulrich's face.

"That's impossible."

"It actually might be true," Yumi says, biting her lip.

"I don't think it should count, if it's true. I mean, Ulrich's been away all week . . ." Aelita trails off, trying to defend her friend but not wanting to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"I agree." Ulrich looks at Odd. "What if _you_ were gone all week, and _you_ were the one with the record. How would you feel if I told you that _I_ beat _your_ record?"

"I would think that would be impossible. I'm hard to beat," Odd answers truthfully.

The brunette scowls again. "That isn't fair."

"Odd, that's not right," the pinkette protests, but she's smiling.

"I think it's kinda stupid keeping score," Yumi says, then shrugs when she sees Ulrich and Odd glaring at her.

"The score is the same as it was before," Jeremie cuts in, finding it ridiculous to be arguing such a thing. "It shouldn't matter anyway when we need to defeat the enemy no matter what."

Odd grumbles at the genius' words. "Yeah. I guess it doesn't count then."

"Good, because next time we're on Lyoko I'm making sure you won't be able to reach me," Ulrich says in all seriousness.

"Oh, no. Here we go again."

"Not right now," Odd assures Yumi, hearing his stomach rumbling. "Who's hungry?"

"Starving actually," Aelita says.

Yumi gets up from the floor. "I actually need to start heading home."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ulrich blurts out without thinking.

Yumi stops, processing what he just said as she feels her face heat. "I–uh, yes. Sure. Okay." Her face is turning redder. "See you guys later," she says quickly, not looking at her friends as she makes her way to the door.

"Bye, Yumi!" the pinkette says cheerfully, knowing just what might happen between her two friends.

"Good luck, buddy," Odd whispers to his friend as the others say their goodbyes. He sees a blush form on Ulrich's cheeks as he watches him leave, and he grins, closing the door.

The pair walks through the dormitory wing in silence and makes their way through the long hallways until they reach a side exit. Once they're outside and away from prying eyes, Ulrich takes Yumi's hand, twining their fingers together, and he sees a smile and blush on her face.

It's going to be a long walk home.


	9. Date

**Author's note:** _Thank you for the lovely comments and for following and/or favoriting this. T_ _his is one of my favorites, and I'm thinking about turning into a longer one-shot in the near future._

 **Series:** _Spring Break 6/7_

 **Prompt** : _"Date"_

 **Pairing:** _Ulrich/Yumi_

* * *

It's passed her curfew when they leave the movie theater and start walking her way home. It was a last minute decision, seeing the premiered horror film opening night, and she doesn't regret seeing it with him. She's glad for the escape from her arguing parents, and more importantly she's happy to be spending more time with him before school and Xana gets in the way. For the moment she forgets what her parents might say if they discover she's out too late and with him.

"That was interesting," he says, unsure of what to make of the film they just saw. It was a bit disturbing, and he isn't sure if it's just because it's so late at night to be watching a scary movie (not that it's a thing) or if it's because it really got to him.

"It was," she agrees, remembering how just moments ago she was burying her face in his shoulder, hiding from the gore. "There was a lot of blood and violence. That was unexpected."

"That was totally different than all the other films Odd's made us watch." He smirks. "He'll be disappointed we saw it before he did."

She smiles. "It'll be something we can finally brag about for once." And she can see it clearly in her head how tomorrow morning will go. "I just wish these kinds of films would switch it up some. I mean, why does the serial killer have to sneak inside the house or call? It's kind of old." _But it's still as scary_ , she thinks.

"I know! Or why the lead actress has to do something when her boyfriend says to hide and wait until he gets there. She should of listened." His green eyes look at her, and he sees her arms are crossed and brown eyes glaring at him.

"A woman can defend herself," she protests. "She doesn't always have to listen to the man if she thinks she can handle it."

"But she couldn't," he adds, and the scene replays in his mind. The tall boy almost shudders, and he thinks about the girl next to him. About how she's handled Xana and possessed people in bad situations. He knows she can handle herself. "You know," he says, pausing for a moment.

"What?"

"I didn't mean it to come out like that." He watches her, wondering if she's upset with him, as they continue to walk.

She tries her best to stay quiet as long as possible, but there's a smile creeping on her lips. She's sure he can see it. "I know," the ebon-haired girl says, laughing now and smiling.

He grins and laughs at how she almost had him believing. "Still, that movie was messed up."

"I agree. I never want to see it again." She thinks she just might have a nightmare about it.

The rest of the walk home is in silence, and it isn't uncomfortable or awkward. Occasionally his fingers brush against her left hand, and she blushes, her body feeling warm and tingly at the contact. It's almost enough for her to want to take his hand, and she wonders if she should bring up what he promised he'd tell when he go back.

"I hope you won't get in trouble," he tells her when they stop under a broken street lamp near her home. "I thought you'd still have twenty minutes or so to make it home."

"It's alright," she says, a little reassuringly. "I'm not really worried about it. They might be too busy to notice I'm gone." Her face starts to warm. "Thank you for the movie tonight." She bites her lip, kicking herself mentally for making it sound like this is a date when it clearly isn't. _Or was it?_

"Thanks for going with me," he says, his own face starting to flush.

"I should probably go inside."

"Yeah, I should probably start heading back before Jim notices I'm gone." The last thing he needs is starting a new school week with detention.

"I'll talk to you later," she says, not making a move a to go anywhere.

"Call me if you have any nightmares," he teases, but he's almost serious.

She laughs. "Right."

They both stand there, watching each other, not wanting to leave. Her cheeks burn more as she meets his eyes, and she feels a little foolish, knowing she should probably go inside. "Goodnight," she says, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She turns, ready to cross the street as she looks both ways.

"Yumi," he says, taking a step toward her.

She turns around, brown eyes meeting green, seeing he's just as nervous as she is, and takes two steps forward without even thinking about how close they are. "Yeah?"

"I–" He changes his mind. "It's nothing."

"Tell me," she whispers, knowing they've been this way time and time again.

"I'm in love with you," he blurts out. "And I know you might not be ready. I understand that, but I can't hide it anymore. And I know stuff has happened, ruining things, but I want to make this work and —"

"I love you too."

"And I–You do?" he asks, so unsure on whether he heard her right or not.

"I do. I love you," she repeats, and suddenly his arm is around her waist, pulling her close to him. His fingers tuck a strand of silky hair behind her ear, then his hand rests on her neck, tilting her head slightly back.

"I love you too," he murmurs, and it feels so good to say it. He gazes into her eyes and moves closer, their lips touching, and he kisses her. Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers tangling in his brown hair, pulling him closer.

He breaks the kiss, and both of their breathing is a little ragged, and her knees feels weak, as if she might melt. She hugs him, burying face in his neck, and she feels him kiss her head. She lets out a shaky breath, and he holds her tighter, the embrace saying more than words could ever say.


	10. Tired

**Author's note:** _This is no longer a 30 Day Challenge due to college and life. I will attempt one again later. For now this will just be a long collections of oneshots._

 **Series:** _Spring Break 7/7_

 **Prompt:** _Tired_

* * *

Spring break is officially over, and now they sit in math class, learning about quadratic equations.

The brunette can't focus, and he can barely hear their teacher talking over the heavy downpour beating on the school roof and the air conditioner turning on and dying down every five minutes, so it seems.

He feels drained, like he could hibernate for a week while his blonde friend next to him is fast asleep, snoring and drooling on his textbook. It's so tempting to do the same after an early morning Xana attack. Lyoko was rough. It left his body achey, but he's not sure if it's because of the mission or if it's due to him not being around for a week.

In front of him he sees Mr. and Mrs. Einstein writing down notes on the lecture. On a clean sheet of notebook paper he starts to do the same, writing down the almost fully worked out equation that's on the board.

Behind him, he can hear a nail filer being used by likely Sissi, who sits behind him three rows over, and snickers from a few classmates when a girl in the class gets an answer wrong. He finishes up the example on his paper, then waits for a new one.

His green eyes look out the window next to him when he thinks he sees a flash of lightening. Endless sheets of rain falls heavily from the dark gray clouds, making it impossible to see anything out the window. The gloomy weather makes it feel later in the day when it's only second hour with two more classes to go before lunch. He sighs quietly and nudges Odd awake with his elbow.

It's going to be a long, tiring day.


	11. Cold

**Author's note:** _It's late and I'm tired, but I wanted to get this finished. I hope I made this sweet enough, Star. This went in a different direction than I planned. I hope it turned out okay._

 **Pairing:** _Ulrich/Yumi_

 **Prompt:** _Cold_

* * *

She woke to the sound of the front door being opened and closed and heard her mother talking to someone downstairs. Her hand felt around under her pillow for her cellphone, finding the pink device quickly and checking the time. Only fifteen minutes had passed since she last texted Ulrich, and she can't believe she dozed off so quickly. She had wanted to get dressed and look presentable instead of being in her pajamas.

"She's been sleeping all day, but she might be awake now," she heard her mother say as they walk up the stairs.

"If Yumi's not, then I can come back another time –"

"Oh, nonsense. I know she'll be happy with your company." Mrs. Ishiyama stopped in the hallway and looked at Ulrich. "She's in the last room on the right. Let her know I'll bring supper up soon. Would you like some?"

"I shouldn't stay too long." He saw her frown, then spoke before Mrs. Ishiyama could say something. "But sure. Thank you." He smiled, hoping he reassured her.

"I'll be up shortly," she said before she walked back downstairs.

Ulrich took a few steps on the carpeted floor and took a deep breath quietly, then he knocked on the door before opening it completely. "Hey," he said, giving her a smile as he walked into her room with his arm awkwardly behind his back while the other was holding a folder. "How do you feel?" he asked even though the state she was in was obvious. He only hoped she felt better than she looked.

"Terrible," she grumbled and it was true. There was only one thing Yumi hated the most and it was being sick. Sore throat and runny nose, she could handle it, but having what her mother thought was the flu was dreadful. It made her parents worry over her more, and it meant that she's too unwell to help fight off Xana, which made their team down a person, and she hated it more than anything.

Ulrich took a seat on a chair near her bed, holding the small bouquet of flowers with both hands. His green eyes saw her trying not to look at them, and he flushed. "Sorry," he stammered, getting up from the chair, and stood near her lying on her bed. "These are for you."

"Thank you." She smiled and took the offered yellow flowers and sniffed them. "They smell lovely," she told him, though her sense of smell was faint.

He grinned, his face flushing. "And I know this probably won't make you feel any better, but I brought your homework. Your teachers say there isn't a rush to –"

"It'll be ready for you to pick up in the morning," she said, her face warming at her words. "That is if you want to stop by, I mean."

"Not a problem," he said, feeling a little foolish.

"I don't like sleeping all day." She picked up the folder he laid on the bed and looked through it, seeing trigonometry and chemistry problems.

"I–oh." His own face flamed, and he kicked himself mentally for having a weird look on his face. If he was sick, he'd sleep and not worry about school and homework until after he was better. And likely forget about it.

"It's okay." She smiled at him, then shifted over in the bed, making room for him to sit. "Sleeping is the best thing. I know."

"I wish I could make you better," he admitted as he sat down on her bed.

"Thanks for coming by," she said. "My mother has been driving me crazy. I wish I was better already."

"Soon, I hope. I miss you," he said without thinking, and he caught her smiling brightly and swears she's smiling more than she has been in days. She's beautiful, he kept to himself.

"And I miss you," she said quickly, blushing though he's been here to see her everyday, but she missed being out with him and kissing him. He'd tried twice, but she always ducked in time, fearing of him getting a cold or worse.

"Your mom is bringing up some super for us," he told her as he saw Yumi yawn.

"I'm sleepy," she said, regretting that she sipped an extra cup of tea her mother brought her an hour ago.

"I know," he said, "but you need to eat."

"I know." She sighed, then saw her mother entering the room with a tray. Two black bowls were steaming, and suddenly her stomach rumbled, making Ulrich smile.


	12. Drawing

**New Summary:** _Revised: Collections of various lengthened one-shots, dealing with their own problems and struggles, love and romance, high school drama and danger, and most importantly cutting loose and having fun with the five people they can count on the most. {Mature language and themes in future chapters} {Heavily centered Ulrich/Yumi and occasional Jeremie/Aelita}_

 **Author's note:** _It has been a while, but I'm back! I apologize that this might not be the greatest. It's going to take me a bit to get back in the hang of things. Hope you enjoy. :)_

 **Pairing:** Ulrich/Yumi

 **Prompt:** _Drawing_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asks her when he catches her glancing at him for the ninth time in three minutes.

"Nothing," she tells him, glancing back down at her notebook.

"Something."

"Nothing at all." Yumi smiles, giving him an innocent look.

"Right," he says, trying to lean over to catch a glance at her notebook.

"Ulrich, stop it!" she screeches, bringing the notebook to her chest and crossing her arms to hide it.

He sees the blush on her cheeks, and he grins. The brunette goes back to reading a chapter assignment for tomorrow as he waits for the right moment to steal another glance. He feels her gaze watching him, and he tries not to look her way.

"I love your eyes," she says suddenly, causing his face to flush slightly. "They're more green than hazel right now."

"Are you drawing me?" he asks her as he looks up at her.

"No," Yumi says too quickly, biting her lip, knowing she's caught.

"Can I see it?" Ulrich asks, feeling nervous. He runs a hand through his hair, hoping it's not too messy, and tried not to shift his body, unsure of how much Yumi's drawn of him already.

"Not right now." She smiles at him reassuringly, then relaxes and sets the notebook back on her lap. Her brown eyes looks down at the work she's accomplished so far. She's only got his features and the finishing touches to do before she's done.

A silence settles over them as she watches him. She can still see the small hint of a blush on his face, and she can certainly feel her own face warm as she admires him. She doesn't feel weird about it; she's done it countless times before they started a relationship, but it all feels so new to her, making her insides warm and tingly.

"You're too serious. Try to relax," she tells him.

"Right," he grumbles, feeling more nervous than he did a moment ago. He lets out a breath and adjusts his body slightly, trying to relax his entire body that's gone incredibly stiff.

"I'm nearly done," she says and he feels relieved that didn't mess her up somehow.

"Don't rush," Ulrich says, giving her a small smile before trying to skim through the textbook. He doesn't know how he got distracted by the words in the book when he feels her foot nudge his. "Done already?" he asks when he looks up, seeing her smiling at him.

"Yeah, for a while now."

"Oh."

"You're handsome, you know?" she says, her face turning redder.

"I've been told once or twice," he says, giving her a grin.

"Want a soda?" she asks as she slides her notebook to him and gets up from the carpeted living room floor.

"Sure," he says, and when she's gone he flips through her notebook, seeing various drawings of him and their friends. It isn't until he's halfway through it that he sees her most recent drawing of him sitting cross legged with a book in his lap. He can't help but grin and blush, promising to himself he'll let her draw him anytime.


End file.
